


Атланты

by vitt



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Изумрудный город цикл - Сергей Стефанович Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergei Sukhinov
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: Двое изгнанников и каникулы в горах.
Relationships: Дональд/Корина





	Атланты

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена между второй и третьей книгами серии, АУ к третьей и четвертой книгам: Пакир напал не только на Желтую, но и на Зеленую страну, и Элли осталась защищать Изумрудный город.  
> В это время Корина и Дональд, как и обещали, остаются в добровольном изгнании в Ущелье черных драконов.

Когда они познакомились, Дональд считал себя уродом. Он понятия не имел, как был хорош. На прощание, в ночь перед битвой за Изумрудный город, Корина вылечила его ноги и лицо, а потом подвела к зеркалу и встала рядом, гордо глядя на творение своих чар. 

– Вот и все, – сказала она. – Таким ты себя представлял?

Вместо ответа Дональд поцеловал ее. Коснулся губами сначала щеки, затем рта, и положил ладонь ей на затылок, притягивая к себе. 

– Спасибо, – шепнул он. 

Она совсем не колебалась в ту минуту. Возможно, это будет ошибкой или бессмысленной бравадой, но завтра Дональд вернется в Большой мир, а она сама, скорее всего, умрет. 

Корина положила его руку на атласный подол платья. Дональд уставился на нее как на богиню и, кажется, перестал дышать. Она дернула застежку на брюках и просунула ладонь за пояс, ощущая возбуждение и жар чужого тела. Дональд, вздрогнув, поцеловал ее в шею, опустился ниже и прижался губами к впадине между ключиц. 

– Знаешь, мне кажется, что все это сон, – сказал ей Дональд пару часов спустя, когда они перебрались в кресло у окна и почти задремали. 

– Сон – так сон. – Корина убрала упавшую ему на лоб светлую прядь. – Главное, не кошмар. 

На следующий день Дональд отказался уходить один. Он спас ее у стен Изумрудного города и уговорил Элли отпустить их обоих в Ущелье черных драконов. Приняв меч из ее рук, Дональд стал одним из рыцарей Ущелья и первым вассалом королевы. По утрам с дежурными он облетал горы, ночью иногда охотился вместе с Чангаром, но в остальном он принадлежал ей. Они часами не выходили из спальни или прятались от жары в белой беседке и говорили обо всем, что придет в голову. Здесь, в Ущелье, под ярким солнцем, где на мили вокруг не встретишь посторонних, у них был свой крепко выстроенный идеальный мир. 

Однажды они поднялись в круглую комнату под островерхой крышей башни Торна. Корина долго избегала башни, опасаясь сама не знала чего, но стоило переступить порог, и все страхи растаяли, словно утренний туман. С исчезновения великого чародея прошли сотни лет, но время не властвовало над его домом. Мебель, старинные книги, даже дрова в очаге и свечи в канделябрах – все сохранилось, и Корина бродила по комнатам, чувствуя себя ребенком в игрушечной лавке. Столько сокровищ – и ей одной! Нет, нам двоим, поправила она себя. Дональд первым задумал исследовать башню и помог ей перенести из замка несколько книг и пару сундуков с ингредиентами для зелий, а значит, заслужил свою долю сокровищ. 

Было странно и немного волнующе обживать кабинет, где работал когда-то сам создатель Волшебной страны. 

– Эти земли правда сотворили магией? – спросил Дональд, разглядывая карту на стене. 

– Торн был очень сильным чародеем. 

Неловко ступив, Дональд врезался бедром в край стола. Он попытался удержать равновесие, но задел головой полки, и из приоткрывшейся дверцы шкафа вниз покатились разноцветные флаконы. 

Он не успел поймать всего один, и тот с тонким звоном разбился о столешницу. 

– О черт. – Дональд торопливо расставлял по полкам остальные, пока Корина наблюдала за ним с тщательно скрываемым весельем. 

– Ничего, – улыбнулась она и взмахом руки убрала осколки со стола.

Пара капель попала ему на кожу, аромат полыни и нагретых солнцем смол смешался с его собственным запахом, образуя привлекательную смесь. Корина обняла его и зарылась пальцами в волосы. Дональд стиснул ее плечи, толкая к стене, и прижался всем телом, увлекая в новый поцелуй. 

Вдруг что-то громко забарабанило в стекло. 

Дональд, выдохнув, оторвался от нее, и мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга. Потом стук повторился. Корина, щелкнув пальцами, открыла окно, и в комнату впорхнул почтовый голубь с зеленой лентой на шее. 

Дональд отвязал от птичьей лапы сложенный треугольником лист бумаги и протянул ей, но Корина отмахнулась:

– Это из Изумрудного города. Видишь королевский штамп? Даже читать не стану. 

Дональд, конечно, прочитал.

– Элли пишет, что что ей нужна наша помощь, – разом посерьезнев, тихо проговорил он. – Это действительно важно. 

– Очень важно, я и не сомневаюсь. – Дональд попытался ее обнять, но Корина вывернулась из его рук. – Что случилось – новая королева не нашла ключи от городской казны? 

Он объяснил, и она самую малость устыдилась, но это ничего не меняло. Неделю назад на Желтую страну напал Властелин Тьмы, и Желтый дворец заняли подземные твари. Зеленая страна тоже подверглась атаке, и, оказавшись между двух огней, Виллина, вместо того, чтобы защитить собственный дом, в последний момент прикрыла непроницаемым барьером Изумрудный город. 

Королева Корина полетела бы ей на помощь и прихватила с собой половину стражей Ущелья. Но теперь Зеленой страной правила фея Элли, а значит, это были ее проблемы.

– При чем здесь я? – Корина села за стол и притянула к себе ближайшую книгу, чтобы занять руки. – Элли получила что хотела, пускай разбирается сама. 

– Ты так не думаешь.

– Дать тебе дракона? 

Дональд помотал головой. 

– Мне нравится в Ущелье, и я не собираюсь улетать. Но Элли тоже мой друг. 

Элли и Дональд, друзья навеки. Корина раздраженно вздохнула. Эти двое путешествовали вместе меньше недели, но того хватило, чтобы Дональд разглядел в Элли не сказочную фею, а обычного человека. Ей самой потребовалось восемьдесят лет. 

– Ты просто подумай, Корина, – Дональд сел на подлокотник ее кресла, – что ты можешь получить от нее взамен. Да все, что угодно! Зеленую страну, Фиолетовую, Изумрудный город – но мне кажется, это плохая идея, – драгоценности, золото... Хоть серенаду на балконе, Элли не откажется, я уверен. 

– Может, я и злая колдунья, но не настолько. – Корина подняла голову и легко коснулась губами его щеки, и Дональд поцеловал ее в ответ. 

Гуд всегда говорил, что Элли Смит была самой обычной девочкой, но все-таки особенной. Корина не понимала, а Гуд не мог объяснить, что это значит, только прикладывал руку к сердцу. Портрет Элли хранился в шкатулке в покоях Гуда, вместе с залатанной голубой шляпой с пшеничным колоском вместо пера и парой треснувших зеленых очков. Знаменитая фея Убивающего домика оказалась светловолосой девчонкой, простоватой на вид. У нее была мягкая улыбка, аккуратный прямой нос и голубые глаза в обрамлении светлых ресниц. 

Совсем не похожа на фею, решила тогда Корина и разочарованно убрала портрет. 

Много лет спустя она проснулась посреди ночи, дрожа от холода и в панике вспоминая как дышать, потому что Элли Смит вернулась в Канзас. 

– Представь, – вдохновленный, продолжил Дональд, – в параллельной Вселенной Элли могла бы стать моей старшей сестрой или матерью. 

– Или прабабушкой, – усмехнулась Корина: сколько там было Элли, когда они впервые встретились, девяносто?..

– Ты ей поможешь? 

– Только потому, что ты попросил. 

Дональд улыбнулся, и Корина провела пальцами по его губам, привычно залюбовавшись собственной работой.  



End file.
